1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology used in an information processing device such as a game device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, game software is distributed and sold on a ROM medium such as an optical disk, magneto-optical disk, blue ray disk, etc. Game software once recorded on a ROM medium cannot be rewritten. Correction of bugs, or modification or addition of a function of the game software is addressed by applying a patch. Patent document No. 1 discloses a game system where the game device maintains a list identifying game data on a ROM medium installed in a media drive in the past and periodically accesses an update server managing updates to the game data included in the list to download patch files.    [patent document No. 1] US2008/0141018
In the game system disclosed in patent document No. 1, the game device periodically accesses the update server. Under certain circumstances (e.g., when the user is playing a game), however, it is not fit to download a patch file. Another concern is that downloading patch files for all games played in the past may not be desirable in respect of the storage capacity of the game device or network resources. For this reason, it is preferable to build a scheme for efficiently downloading a patch file desired by the user. It is preferable to include files of other types (e.g., system software or content files such as movie) in the scheme in addition to patch files.